Turner
Turner is the name of the current Headmaster of the Lutwidge Academy, as well as an active member of Pandora and an ally of Rufus Barma. Along with being the Headmaster of Lutwidge, Turner is also an alumni of the Academy. Presently, Turner's loyalty to Rufus has lead him to aiding Oz, Gilbert Nightray, Reim Lunettes and Alice after they had sought refuge from the Baskerville Clan, just as Rufus had organized. History Turner was born into an unknown noble family, making him qualified to attend Lutwidge Academy in his youth around the same time as Rufus. Turner was aware that Rufus would sneak out of his room at night with his valet, Callum Lunettes, often times showing his concern that Rufus and Callum would get caught and subsequently end up in a lot of trouble. Turner would ask where it was that Rufus was wandering off to at night, however, Rufus would only state that he and Callum were leaving to solve the maze that is Lutwidge Academy. One day, Turner's curiosity took over control. Turner had seen Rufus and Callum going around a corner, and so he called out to them and followed behind them. Turner followed their voices from a far; that is until he found himself at a dead end where Rufus and Callum had simply vanished. Turner returned to his room after being unable to find the two on their journey through Lutwidge. Many years later, Turner became a member of Pandora; as well as taking over as the acting Headmaster of Lutwidge Academy. Plot Lutwidge Academy Arc After Oz, Elliot Nightray and Leo had faced off against the Baskervilles when Lottie, Fang and Dug had infiltrated Lutwidge Academy, Elliot and Leo immediately sought out Turner. The two told Turner of what had happened with the Baskervilles, knowing that Turner would report back to Pandora, before returning to their room. Swan Song Arc After hearing an explosion from nearby, Reim wakes up from his week-long coma; finding himself within Pandora's Headquarters. Reim puts on his glasses and finds a note hidden in the bandages wrapped around his head. The note was from Rufus and only said St. Luca's Gate and Lutwidge Academy, something which confused Reim until he found a rusty key in his pocket (which had also been from Rufus). Reim pieced enough of Rufus' clues together to prompt him to escape Pandora and travel to Lutwidge Academy whilst a chaotic battle carries on between Pandora and the Baskervilles. Reim meets up with Turner at Lutwidge Academy, who helps Reim prepare for what's meant to come next. The two send a small boat down a river near Lutwidge Academy to where St. Luca's Gate opens. Soon enough, Oz, Alice and Gil arrive at Lutwidge in the boat, getting tended to by Reim and Turner upon their arrival. Turner then goes to Reveil to gather information regarding where Pandora stands currently - only to return and explain to Reim that Reveil is in poor shape. Turner explains to Reim that those who remain in Pandora have been deployed throughout Reveil to search for Oz, Alice and Gil - who are now renowned fugitives being blamed for all the chaos in Reveil. Meanwhile, the knights have also been coaxed onto the Baskervilles' side, joining the pursuit for Oz. Turner then hands Reim a bulletin that states that unless Oz turns himself in by tomorrow morning, Xerxes Break, Sharon Rainsworth and Sheryl Rainsworth will be executed one-by-one. Turner asks Reim to shed some light on the executions, and so Reim does his best to help Turner understand. Following this, Oz is tackled down the stairs by Alice, interrupting Reim and Turner's conversation. Turner, Reim, Gil, Alice and Oz then all sit together and go over all that had happened. After explaining how Oz, Alice and Gil had gotten to Lutwidge Academy, Turner explains that because of the holiday that had almost all the students return home, it made it a lot easier to bring the three of them into Lutwidge. After Oz learns that he's in Lutwidge Academy, he attempts to leave so that he can turn himself in and save Break, Sharon and Sheryl. Reim and Gil manage to calm Oz down and bring him back to the reality that Oscar Vessalius is already dead and that he can't turn himself in to save Break, Sharon and Sheryl. The group reviews Rufus' destruction of the Rainsworth Key to the Abyss and overall betrayal of Pandora; prompting Reim to explain Rufus' directions that lead him to Lutwidge Academy in the first place. Thus, Reim decides that because Rufus sent Reim to Turner, a man he knew they could trust, in order to intercept Oz, they can't make any move against Rufus until they know Rufus' motives. Suddenly, Oz stands up after having figured out what their next move should be. Oz explains that Rufus had once said that the Baskerville Clan used to own both the estates of Lutwidge Academy and Pandora's Headquarters, therefore there's likely a secret passageway connecting the two of them. Reim mentions that Pandora was unable to find a passage that lead from Lutwidge to Pandora, but Oz explains that he thought Rufus had told him that information because he wanted Oz to look for the passage that connected the two buildings. Reim asks if Turner remembers if Rufus was looking for such a passageway when he attended Lutwidge. Turner explains that Rufus may have been looking for the passageway when he and Callum mapped out Lutwidge Academy long ago. Reim mentions that Rufus likely wouldn't have stopped looking for the passage until he found it, which prompts Gil to ask if Turner had the map Rufus had used back when he explored the campus, but Turner sadly denies it. Turner suddenly remembers a time when he was following Rufus and he just disappeared, leading Oz, Alice, Gil and Reim to said spot in case that is where the passageway was located. Turner helps search for a switch or something similar that could open the passageway, as Reim suggested, when they reach the spot he'd explained. Gil finds a keyhole and asks Reim for the key Rufus had given him, opening the passageway whilst Turner prepared lanterns for everyone. As they travel into the passage, they find a page from the Barma Dukedom that Rufus had sent through the passageway. The page explained that he'd come all the way from Pandora after Rufus had sent him with a box that he was never to let out of his sight. Turner then tended to the page while the others opened the box to find letters that Sheryl had written to Rufus many years before. Description Appearance Turner appears as a middle-aged man with hair of average length that is slicked back; with two small points sticking up slightly on either side of his head and a slight widow's peak. Turner also has a round face, small eyes, a thick mustache and a pair of glasses kept on a chain around his neck. Turner wears a black overcoat over top of a checkered vest of unknown color that has darker strips along the shoulders, which is over-top of a white undershirt. To compliment his outfit, Turner also wears an ascot, black pants and a darker colored scarf. Finally, Turner has a wedding ring on the ring finger of his left hand, however who he's married to is unknown. Personality Turner's personality has yet to be explored in-depth. However, he does seem to be rather cheerful, despite the grim situation that Reveil is facing. As well, it can be assumed that Turner has a very trustworthy personality, as Rufus sent Reim to him, despite the fact that what they were preparing for would be viewed as treason towards the new order of Pandora, making both Reim and Turner enemies of the state, and showing bravery and dedication to what is right to both be prominent pieces of Turner's personality. Powers and Abilities Whether or not Turner has any powers and abilities to set him apart from other characters has yet to be explored. Relationships Rufus Barma Although the two have yet to interact with one another, Rufus seems to be very trusting of Turner; being willing to send Reim to him in order to intercept Oz, Alice and Gilbert after they escaped Pandora through St. Luca's Gate despite the dangers it could pose. Further elaboration is expected to come from more character exposure as the plot progresses. Quotes *"They had Pandora members deployed everywhere. It appears they cajoled the knights, as well. Master Oz, as a criminal who escaped from Pandora, was being searched for within Reveil. It appears that they are placing all of the responsibility of yesterday’s turmoil upon Master Oz." Gallery Ch83 Eating.jpg Appearances Trivia *Although his position in the Four Great Dukedoms is not confirmed, it appears as though Turner is a valet of the Barma Dukedom. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Lutwidge Students Category:Barma Family Category:Servants Category:Pandora members Category:Manga Only